Dauntless while Grey
by Mysherlockedtardis
Summary: What if Tris met Four a year earlier? What if Tris stayed in Abnegation? Would they still get together? This is my first Fanfic, so please read! And criticism is very much welcomed!


Hello there! This is my very first fanfic, and I hope you all like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is not only welcomed but very much needed! I'll be working on chapter two tonight and it should be posted by tomorrow! Thank you for reading.

I jerk awake to the sound of my name. Damn it, not again. This is the third time I've fallen asleep in faction history.

Faction History by far the most boring class yet.

I blush as I see people staring at me. "Beatrice would you mind telling the class what we are discussing?" Ms. Noris says

" I um… I don't know"

" Ah yes, we were discussing the virtues of the Abnegation. Back when the factions were formed the men and women who blamed selfishness as the root to mankind's evil created Abnegation. A group of people who were to put all selfishness away. To abstain from material pursuits, greed, fleshly desires, to vanity."

And this is how faction history went.

PAGEBREAK

After school I decide to walk home instead of riding the bus with Caleb. Even walking for my enjoyment was considered selfish, and here I am doing it. I guess I never fitted in here anyways.

Today all the sixteen year olds took their Aptitude test, which means tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. I wonder if anyone will be defecting this year. I really doubt it, very rarely does anyone from Abnegation ever transfer. Only one comes to mind. Marcus Eaton's son, Tobias I think his name was. Marcuse's wife did a while ago, leaving him with his only son. My Dad said it was a betrayal what Tobias did, leaving his dad all alone. That it broke Marcuse's heart.

I jump over the cracks in the pavement, avoiding them. Keeping my mind busy, not letting my thoughts wonder. Trying not to think about what I will be doing in a year, whether or not I'll leave my home for another. Or stay in the place that has confined me my whole life.

I round a corner while jumping over a crack my head down. I crash into a wall making me off balance, sending me crashing on my face into the pavement. I feel blood trickling down my face. I push myself up, swiping off some of the blood on my face. As nonchalantly as I can I dust myself off, hoping nobody has noticed me fall flat on my face. I look up and see a very wrinkled scarred face in front of me.

"You should really watch were you're going missy" The factionless man said.

"Oh erm… sorry" I start walking/jogging away from him.

"What? You're not going to offer me any food? Even after you ran into me?" He yelled

I dig into my bag and bring out an apple and chuck it at him, he dodges it easily.

"I would be careful if I was you missy, not acting a lot like your faction now are you?"

My eyes widen the nerve of that guy! I turn around hastily and make my way home as fast as I can, but without running.

As soon as I rush through the door to my house my mother stops me.

"Why did y- WHAT happened to your face?" my mother said exasperated

"Oh I just tripped while walking home, no big deal."

"Well then let's go clean that up then" she waved for me to follow her, so I did.

I didn't tell her about the factionless man. I didn't want to tell her what he said. Of course I could just skip around that, but she would know I was hiding something. So I figured it was just best to avoid it all the way around.

After she cleaned up my cut she told me to go tell Caleb it was his turn to make dinner. I walk to his room and knock, no response. I walk down stairs and check the sitting room, not there either. I check the kitchen and lo and behold he's already making dinner. That's something I could never do. I never remember when it's my night to make dinner. And this thought just makes me feel guilty. I crab a cutting board and a knife and start cutting up carrots.

PAGEBREAK

After dinner I volunteer to wash the dishes, greeted by a weird look by my mom and an appraising look by my brother. It's not like I want to wash dishes, in fact out of all my chores I hate dishes the worst. But I still feel bad about today, about the factionless man and what he said. My mother would be ashamed of me if she knew I'd been told that. But maybe I can change maybe I don't have to leave. Maybe I can stay with my family, have a decent life an easy life. Marry Robert have a couple of kids, watch my brother marry Susan. Watch out kids grow up together. Be able to be with my parents as they grow old. But as I'm thinking about it, I know that's a life i can never have, or could never live with. But even with this hanging over my head, I still have a year to think about it. It's not like I'm the one choosing my future tomorrow. That one choice that decides the rest of my life. That's too big of a question, too big of a responsibility for a fifteen year old. Hell that's too much for a sixteen year old.


End file.
